Afraid of Losing
by Pricat
Summary: Po is very ill all of a sudden thanks to Tai-Lung. Only a special antidote will heal him but only Tai-Lung has it. It's up to Tai-Lung's daughter Demi, the next Dragon Warrior in line but she has a choice to make, her father or her Master...
1. Late Night

Afraid of Losing

Ch 1

Demi was nervous as she snuck into the Jade Temple that night.

She had snuck out against her Master's order.

She was a thirteen year old snow leopard.

Her eyes filled with fear as she felt Shifu behind her.

"I-I can explain." she told him.

"Demi it's very late!

You didn't tell Po you went down to the Village, did you?" he yelled in his most angriest tone.

"Demi?

What's going on?" Po asked wearily as he enyrtrf yjr hall way.

There was a smirk on Demi's face.

Po was her Master but nore like a friend. He was training her to be the next Dragon Warrior lik it revealed in the Dragon Scroll the night Shifu had found her.

"Stay out of this

I'm handling it!" Shifu said sternly.

"What happened this time? You didn't forget to pay for the noodles again, did you?

My Dad nearly killed me for that." Po asked him.

She was out roaming the Village again when she knows she has training in the morning.

How is she ever going to be the next Dragon Warrior if she keeps like this?" he told him.

Demi felt tears in her eyes at that.

Later she went to the room she and Po shared but slept in bunk beds.

"You... were looking for friends, weren't you?" Po asked her softly as she was dressed in a night kimono.

"Yeah I was.

I had another dream about my father, the one you and Master Shifu talk about.

Was he bad?" she replied.

Po gasped at that but wasn't in the mood for answering.

He wasn't feeling too good... His stomach hurt, his throat ached and his energy was drained plus he was coming down with a fever.

He hadn't told the others he was sick because it would mean the Dragon Warrior was weak in their eyes.

"Something's not right with Po.

He's feeling unlike himself.

He hasn't eaten in a while, his head hurts with a fever, his voice is weak and tired as well as his stomach hurting.

He must be really ill.

I've got to tell Master Shifu but only if it gets worse." the teen thought as she put a paw to Po's head.

It was very warm.

Her black hair fell around her face as she looked at him.

He'd been looking after her since he'd found her in the mountains as a baby.

He was like an adoptive father but more like a friend to her.

She looked like her real father Tai-Lung and was like him before he went bad.

She was slender, big hearted with gold like fur and wore black robes.

She was also very shy and secretive with problems believing in herself.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Po groaned as she woke in rge early dawn.

She gasped in shock.

There were blue spots over his body.

"What's... wrong with me?" he whispered to her.

"I don't know." Demi replied to him.

Tigress saw worry in hthe teen's eyes as she approached her.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked her.

"It's Po

Something's wrong with him." Demi replied as she and Tigress ran to the room Demi and Po shared...


	2. Demi's Mission

Afraid of Losing

Ch 2

Demi watched as Tigress looked over Po.

"Will he be okay Master Tigress?

This is my fault." The leopard teen asked sadly.

"It's not your fault child.

Somehow he's gotten very sick.

I have to alert Master Shifu." Tigress replied to her.

"No don't!

He'll be angry and think it's my fault. Besides he doesn't like me." Demi yelled.

"You want Po to get better, don't you?

I have to tell Shifu.

Maybe he knows what it is and can heal him.

He does like you. It's just some times you push him as a Dragon Warrior in training like Po." Tigress relied.

"_I hope Shifu knows what's wrong with him!_

_We might need him if any any new threat shows up._

_Demi needs to get strong in herself. _

_Like I did as well as her father._

_Demi needs to know who her real father is._

_But I understand why Master Shifu doesn't want to tell her." _She thought as she entered the training room.

Shifu broke out of his meditative trance and saw worry in her eyes.

"Something's wrong, isn't it and it involves Po?" he asked her.

"Yes Master.

You have to come with me right away!" Tigress told him.

He followed her to Po and Demi's room.

He was shocked seeing his Dragon Warrior in this.

"_Oh no! _

_I remember this illness!_

_It's the one that killed my father._

_At least this time I can stop it from repeating." _He thought nervously.

Demi saw fear in his eyes.

"Yes I know what it is.

It's Saki-pox, a very bad virus.

It… inflicted my father.

It killed him." Shifu told them.

Demi felt tears fallung but Shifu understood her sadness.

"So there's no hope for him?

He's my Master and father!" the teen said angrily.

"Demi there is hope.

There's an antidote but it's in the mountains.

I can give it to him but you're going to have to go.

It's very dangerous.

Are you syre you want to do this?" Shifu asked her.

"Yes. Po is the only one… who took me in, trained me, listens to me.

He's my best friend along with being my father.

I would stop at nothing to help him." The teen replied as she put a paw on Po's head.

"D-Demi… what's going… on?" Po asked coughing.

It broke her heart at that.

"You're sick, very sick.

I'm going to get the cure to help you." She answered with tears in her eyes.

She then left late that night on her quest.

In the mountains TaiLung smiled seeing her set off.

"Demi you've grown into a powerful young woman, fiery, head strong like me at your age.

Why care about them?

Soon you'll forget about them because the only way you're getting the antidote is by being mine again!" he growled…

He remembered how he'd left Demi his only child there for Shifu to find.

It was part of his plan. He'd been alerted by a spy that his child was the next Dragon Warrior in line and knew Shifu would train her to be an awesome warrior like with him.

Then he would turn her against Shifu and especially against Po her adoptive father and his sworn enemy.

Shifu sighed as he put a cold cloth on Po's head. He was deeply worried as he meditated on the floor.

He had a feeling Tai-Lung was alive in the mountains.

In his vision he was in the mountains walking into a cave when somebody lunged at him.

It looked like Tai-Lung but younger.

He gasped realising who it was.

"D-Demi?

What happened to you?" he asked as she sent him flying into a wall.

"I found out the truth about myself.

Now I'm going to destroy the Valley along with my father and nothing you can say will stop me!" she roared as she slashed his arm with her claw.

Tigress saw fear in his eyes as he broke out of his vision.

"What's wrong Master?" she asked him.

"Nothing.

Stay here with Po, okay? I have to do something." Shifu told her as he went off.

He headed towards the mountains hoping his vision wouldn't come true...


	3. Can't Live Without You or Love

Afraid of Losing

A/N Hey guys I'm glad you're liking this fic. There are three couples in this fic, Po/Tigress, Crane and Viper and Demi and Yasmah. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Ch 3

Tigress was worried. Po had gotten worse and was slipping into near comatose state.

She was hiding something from him, something she'd been denying herself until now.

She was in love with the Dragon Warrior but thought she was too cynical for Love.

"_I know I promised I wouldn't tell him but it's bugging me._

_I know he loves me back but hides it because he thinks I'll kick his butt if he told me." _She thought as she gathered up the strength to tell him.

"Po?" she said softly to him.

"Yeah Tigress?" he replied weakly.

She had to do this now before he slipped into a coma.

"I-I love you. I have for a while but never admitted it until now." She told him.

"I know. I love you too.

If I wasn't ill, I'd kiss you." Po told her as he closed his eyes and slipped into a deep comatose state.

Viper saw the tears in her fellow female Master's eyes. She too was in love with Crane.

They'd been hiding it from the others especially Shifu.

He'd always thought Love made warriors lose focus or got them killed.

"_It'll be okay._

_I feel that way with Crane but we hide it well._

_I hope Po heals so they can be together." _She thought as she left Demi and Po's room.

Demi sighed sadly as she woke the next morning. She felt her stomach growl.

She searched for food but suddenly assassins lunged at her

"You don't want to mess with me! I'm the next Dragon Warrior in line!" she snarled using kung fu to take care of them but she was out numbered.

"Hey!" she heard a voice yell as a wolf boy in battle armour showed up.

"Let's get out of here!

You're not worth our time little Dragon Warrior!" they said taking off.

Demi smiled as the warrior helped her up.

"Thanks. Who're you?" Demi asked him.

"I'm Yamesh, the Warrior of Courage.

You were awesome taking those losers on.

You look familiar.

Are you related to that leopard hiding in the mountains, Tai-Lung who the Dragon Warrior Po defeated?" Yamesh told her.

"No I'm not sure but maybe he can help me.

I'm searching for an antidote to heal my adoptive father Po.

He's very ill and I'm worried for him.

I'm Demi by the way." She told him.

"Wow cool name.

I can help you get there.

He lives in the highest peaks of the mountain where nobody ever goes." He told her.

"I'd like that." She replied to him.

Crane smiled as he and Viper sat under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom,

They watched as the sun went down.

Viper smiled as Crane wrapped his wings around her.

"You're lucky Shifu isn't here because he'd freak!" Monkey teased as he hung upside down from one of the tree branches.

Crane freaked out as he unwrapped his wings from Viper.

"Why does he have to always ruin everything?

We were having a great time." He told her.

"It's okay. Besides our relationship has to remain secret from Shifu. Remember?" Viper said kissing him.

Mantis's mouth gasped open at that.

"Wow they're in Love!

Like Tigress and Po." He told himself.

Tigress was sitting beside Po on the bottom bunk.

She was holding his fur hand along with stroking his head after replacing the cloth on it.

"Please wake up.

I know Demi will get the cure soon." She told him.

_Po was standing on the rooftop in his Dragon Warrior gear._

"_Po where are you?" a voice said._

_He gasped._

_It was Tigress._

"_I'm coming!" he replied jumping from roof top to roof top._

_He found himself standing near the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdon._

_Peach leaves fell and Tigress was sitting on a pile of them in a kimono._

"_Hey sweet noodles!_

_What took you so long?" she said kissing him._

_A smile crossed his face at that._

"_I'm glad you're the Dragon Warrior because my heart needed rescuing." She told him._

_But then she began to fade as peach leaves swirled around her._

"_Wait! Don't go!_

_I love you." Po told her._

"_I know. Just wake up and we'll be together." She said to him…_

_He stood in total darkness…_

Demi was busy thinking of all the time she'd been with Po as they walked through the mountains.

Yasmah noticed she was quiet.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I…. Was thinking about my adoptive father Po. He's the one I have to get this cure for." She said softly.

"He really cares about you the same way you do for him.

He took me in when I was a baby, trained me in the art of Kung Fu and because the Dragon Scroll said I was the next Dragon Warrior in line.

But I'm pretty alone sometimes.

There's no other kids in the Village like me.

I don;t know if Tai-Lung's my father but if he is, then maybe he can help me find myself." Demi told him.

Yasmah understood.

"My parents abandoned me when I was younger so I had to fend for myself.

I'm ytaining to be the Warrior of Courage in the mountains.

I'd like to know what it feels like to have a family and somebody ro love." he told her as they held hands.

Shifu smirked as he watched them.

"At least she's safe for now but what'll happen when he takes her to where Tai-Lung's hideout is?

I hope what happened in my vision doesn't come true.

But Demi would never turn against me or the Furious Five especially Po. He's the one who cares about her the most." he thought as he followed them secretly.

Tai-Lung cackled as he saw Shifu and lunged at him as Demi and Yasmah went on.

"You won't stop me this time especially since your precious Dragon Warrior is sick." he growled attacking him.

Shifu lay there breathing heavily as Tai-Lung ran off.

"I've got to stop him before he entices Demi to follow him in his mad quest." he thought as he went off after Demi and Yasmah with renewed strength...


	4. The Truth Revealed

Afraid of Losing

Ch 4

The moon had came out in the night sky and Tigress was sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of Po lying there.

"_It hurts not hearing him talk or joke around._

_I know I always yell at you and scold you but deep down I love you._

_I wouldn't forgive myself if you were in the Plane of Enlightment._

_That would wound me deeply." _She thought as the wind blew through her fur.

Viper felt sorry for her as she and Crane were together staring at the stars in the night sky.

She knew how much Po and Tigress liked each other.

"What a lovely night for two people in love!

What's wrong?" Crane told her as she rested her head on his winged shoukder.

"I'm sorry Craney it's just Tigress.

I feel bad that we're together and she and Po can't be together because he's sick!" viper told him.

"It's okay. Once Demi gets back, he'll be okay.

I know it." Crane replied kissing her gently.

Tigress then walked back into Demi and Po's room.

Po was still out cold.

"Po can you hear me?

I'm afraid.

I know I never show any fear in front of the others especially you but that's because I hide it inside.

But now I've told you how I feel for you, I'm afraid of what will happen if Demi doesn't get here with the antidote.

I'm afraid. Afraid of losing you Po." She told him through tears.

Mantis watched sadly. He missed Po along with Monkey.

Tigress's tears hit Po's chest.

_Po found himself in the forest near the Valley of Peace._

_He heard a baby cry as thunder crashed through the sky._

_It was him as a baby._

_He then saw an elderly goose approach the baby._

"_Dad?_

_He… found me like I found Demi." Po thought as he saw his father pick up the baby panda._

"_You're coming home with me Po._

_I'll love you." He said walking off into the forest headed towards the Valley of Peace._

_Po then saw somebody appear._

_It was Master Viper._

"_Hey what's going on?" he asked her._

"_This is a dream. _

_Po you went into a coma. You need to wake up. The other Masters and I miss you especially Tigress._

_Do you remember what she told you before you fell into this coma?" she said to him._

"_Yeah she said that… she loves me and I… love her too." He replied, a smirk on his face._

"_Right now she's upset, sitting under the Sxred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdon crying for you._

_She wants you to wake up so she can hold you and be able to show that she loves you." Viper told him._

_Po looked sad at hearing that._

"_I'm coming!" he yelled as he saw Tigress lying before him in the darkness._

"_Are you okay?_

_Tigress?_

_Tigress!_

_Please wake up!" he yelled as he began to fall…. _

Tigress was woken by Po's tears hitting her head.

"Please… don't…. leave me!" Po told himself coughing more violently than before.

His fur had began to turn blue.

He felt warm aems hug him gently and opened his eyes slowly.

Tigress was hugging him relieved.

"Thank the spirits you're back!

I missed you.

You woke up." She said holding his paw.

"Yeah… I… did…. With help." He answered coughing.

Viper smiled seeing Tigress and Po like this.

Demi yawned as she opened her eyes and saw Yamesh's arms wrapped around her waist.

She felt good.

"_I think I have room for a boy friend in my life if I'm allowed one but maybe I will._

_Since Po is in love with Tigress." _Demi thought as Yamesh woke up.

"… Hey. You look nice at this angle. But you've probably got a boy." He told her breaking the embrace as they got to their feet.

"I don't but if I do, I want it to be you." She reploed as they walked on.

Shifu sighed at that.

Demi and Yamesh then got to the highest peak of the mountain.

There was a cave there.

"Alright! We're here!

Now I can get the antidote to heal Po.

Thanks Yamesh." She said kissing him.

But then Shifu appeared.

"Wait Demi!

You can't go in there!" he told her.

That made Demi angry.

Tai-Lung cackled as he sent Shifu flying and he landed in the snowy ground.

Demi turned around and gasped as she and Tai-Lung looked into each other's eyes.

"Hello daughter.

I see you've gotten stronger. I'm glad my plan is going so well.

Now you'll become my apprentice and destroy the Valley with me." Tai-Lung told her.

"W-Why would I do that?

The Valley is my home and Po and the Furious Five are my family." Demi asked him.

Tai-Lung cackled as he held his claws near Yamesh.

This made Shifu worried along with Demi as he ran into the cave.

"Who're you?

Why would you do this?" Demi asked terror struck.

"I'm Tai-Lung your real father.

You were part of my plan to get revenge on Shifu and his precious Dragon Warrior Po so I made him sick.

Knowing you'd help him, you came here looking for the antidote but you'll only get it if you become my Dark Dragon Warrior and help me!" he explained as he slashed Yamesh's arms and sent him to the ground with a round house kick.

"_There's no way I'll help you!_

_You're a mean father, evil and twisted._

_I'd rather be with Po and the others than you!_

_I hate you Tai-Lung!_

_I will never love you!" _she thought as tears fell and she lunged at him attacking him with anger in her body.

Shifu then grabbed the antidote and ran out of there.

He saw Demi kneeling beside Yamesh, healing him.

"T-This is my fault!

None of this would've have happened if you never found me as a baby!" she yelled crying.

"No it wasn't. I'm glad I found you.

You're a great kid and a future Dragon Warrior.

Also Tai-Lung could never understand Love." Shifu told her hugging her along with Yamesh.

"But Po will dir because of me. He's the only father I want." She told him.

"He won't.

While you were fighting Tai-Lung, I grabbed the antidote.

You've done very well.

I know Po will be very proud of you." Shifu said as she, Yamesh and him went off towards the forest that led them back to the Valley of Oeace.

Tai-Lung growled as he got to his feet.

"You made a mistake Demi!

You're no longer my daughter.

I'll make you pay alomg with Shifu and your loser family!" he thought as he took off….

Po then watched as Tigress put her head on his shoulder.

He felt like somebody loved him beside his Dad...


	5. Unsure of Herself

Afraid of Losing

Ch 5

Demi couldn't sleep that night as she along with Shifu and Yamesh had made camp.

She felt betrayed by her real father.

Shifu knew she was hurting badly. He was meditating.

"_Maybe… I don't belong anywhere, not even with my real father._

_I see why Shifu and Po didn't want to tell me about him." _She thought curling into a ball, crying softly.

Shifu could hear her and it was breaking his heart.

He knew she'd been through a lot today even finding out the truth about herself, that to her real father Tai-Lung, she was a pawn in his game.

"It's okay Demi.

I know you're crying.

The feeling of betrayal hurts, doesn't it?" the elderly master told her sitting beside her.

"Why would you?

You don't care about anything, not even the Furious Five and they seem precious to you.

How would you know how I feel right now?" the teenager said harshly.

"I know because your father betrayed me too. He was my adopted son.

I loved him and trained him when he showed real talent in kung fu but desire and greed took over him.

But I got over it when your adoptive father showed up and was the true Dragon Warrior.

After defeating Tai-Lung, he brought peace to the Valley and to me.

I'm not heartless. I know I seem that way but it's just how I defend myself from the pain.

The Furious Five are precious to me since I trained them from when they were young.

I know you're not like Tai-Lung, you're the Dragon Warrior." He explained to her.

She smiled sadly at that.

"Am I precious to you too or do you hate me because my father was once your son?" Demi asked nervous.

"Yes you are as well as Po.

I couldn't imagine life without you guys." He told her.

Demi then hugged him hearing that.

Later that night as he meditated, he thought of what he'd said.

Viper was feeling nervous as she went to find Crane.

She had to tell him how she felt before anything happened to him.

He was in the kitchen sitting at the table thinking.

"Umm… Crane." She said softly.

"Yeah what's wrong? Is it Demi?" he asked her.

"No just listen.

I've been feeling odd around you and you have too.

I know you ignore it but we can't hide it.

Just look at Tigress and Po. They admitted how they felt for each other and things are going great for them.

I….I love you. I have for a long time but never realised until now." She told him, her heart pounding faster than a drum.

"Viper I love you too. I never knew what this weird feeling is around you but now I know.

It's Love." He told her as they kissed.

Po woke up from another dream. He found it hard to breathe.

Tigress saw fear in his eyes. That worried her.

There was never fear in those eyes, just love and laughter.

"Please Demi get here soon." she thought as she stroked him.

Demi then woke up the next morning feeling better.

She smiled as Yamesh and her walked behind Shifu as they leapt from tree to tree in the forest.

They were nearly there at the Jade Palace in their home the Valley of Peace.

Tai-Lung had already entered the Village dressed in a hooded cloak so nobody would know him.

"Soon the Furious Five will scream and beg for my mercy as I hurt them about to take their last breath away." he thought approaching the Jade Palace.

Tigress was worried as she finished training with the other Masters.

"What's wrong? You've been out of it today!" Viper asked her softly.

"I-I have this feeling that Tai-Lung is here." she answered them.

"But that's impossible. Po defeated him in battle." Crane told her.

But then he along with Viper and the others heard coughing and growling come from Po and Demi's room.

Tigress ran in there and gasped.

Po was awake coughing violently as Tai-Lung put his clawed hands around his neck,

"Surprised to see me again Tigress?

I know you like the Dragon Warrior, I can see it in your eyes." he growled but he was sent flying into the wall as Tigress took a fighting stance.

"N-No... Tigress!" Po coughed watching helpless.

"You're gonna regret doing that!" Tai-Lung growled in anger.

We don't think so!" she heard the other Masters yell as they stood beside her.

"This is going to be fun.

I can't wait to see the look on Shifu's face when he finds you dead." he growled as he chased them into the training room.

Demi had a bad feeling as they approached the Jade Temple.

Shifu heard sounds of fierce battle and was nervous.

"Demi go give Po the antidote. Yamesh and I will take care of things." Shifu told her as he gave her the vial with the antidote in it.

She nodded as she entered through the roof top and entered her and her adoptive father's room.

Po groaned as his eyes opened.

A weak smile crossed his face as Demi approached him.

"Don't worry. I got the antidote." she whispered injecting it into him.

"Ow! That... hurt!" he replied softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're the only family I want along with the Furious Five and Shifu.

We'll talk later but rest.

I've got to take care of something." she told him as she ran out of there.

She then saw something in the room in a box.

It was the Dragon Blade. It was the sword the ew Dragon Warrior would wield in battle when she protected the Village.

"I know I'm not ready yet for it but I have to use it.

It's the only way to stop Tai-Lung." she thought as she wielded the sword and ran out of the room...

She hoped she wasn't too late...


	6. Unwavering Love for Family

Afraid of Losing

Ch 6

Demi ran into the training room. She could hear loud roaring as she entered.

The other Masters were out cold except for Tigress and Shifu.

"What are you doing here?

I thought you were with Po." Shifu told her as Tai –Lung grabbed him by the throat.

"Master Shifu!" Tigress yelled in worry.

For the first time in her life, Tigress's body froze.

"_I'll save him!_

_Po, my adoptive father told me to do anything or be any one, you just have to believe._

_I'm going to stop my evil jerk of a father for those I love especially Po!" _Demi thought as she lunged at Tai-Lung with a round house kick freeing Shifu from him and sending her real father into a wall.

Shifu gasped at that as she unsheathed the Dragon Blade.

"What're you doing?

You've got to get out of here!" he told her.

"Yeah and let those I care about die?

I don't think so!

Take the others and get out of here.

I can take him, I know I can.

As long as I believe!" she told him.

Tigress then helped him get the other Masters out of there.

They were badly injured especially Crane.

When Tai-Lung had tried to hurt Viper, Crane attacked him with all the strength in his body.

"Where're you going?" she asked Shifu.

"I'm going to help Demi.

Stay out of our way.

I don't want you killed being foolish.

Po wouldn't forgive me." He said walking back into the training room.

Tai-Lung smiled as Demi blocked and dodged every one of his attacks.

"You're a very powerful warrior Demi.

It's a shame I have to kill you.

But maybe I don't have to.

If you come with me now." He said to her, evil gleams in his eyes.

"Sorry Dad but the answer's no.

A warrior never turns his or her back on those they care about especially family.

But you're not family.

You abandoned me when I was a baby and used me as a pawn in your little games." Demi replied as Shifu watched.

He smiled hearing Demi's answer.

"Too bad." Tai-Lung growled as he lunged with the intent to kill her but then the Dragon Blade glowed.

Shifu felt the floor begin to shake.

"W-What's going on?" Tai-Lung yelled as the room turned into rubble around him and Demi.

Shifu got out of there.

Tigress watched as the room was destroyed.

He waited until the rubble cleared and went in.

Tai-Lung was gone, dead but he found Demi lying there.

She was badly wounded and hurt. Her kimono was ripped.

The Dragon Blade lay beside her.

"_Thank the Universe she's still alive but barely._

_She used the power of her Love to use the Dragon Blade, to protect us all." _He thought as he lifted her up gently along with the Dragon Blade after resheathing it.

Tigress gasped seeing Demi in the state she was in.

"I-Is she dead? What happened in there?" she asked gently.

"She's not dead, she's still alive but badly hurt.

She fought against Tai-Lung and defeated him using her Love and the Dragon Blade.

She is brave and loyal like Po.

He has taught her well and is a great father." Shifu explained to her.

She smiled as she went to see Po. He was still very ill but not at death's door.

His fir had began to slowly treturn to normal, he still couldn't eat but drank water.

"Hey lovely.

How is she?" he asked coughing but covering his mouth.

"She destroyed Tai-Lung but was badly hurt.

She used her love for us and you to use the Dragon Blade#s powers.

Shifu was worried for her." Tigress told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

Rgat made him feel better.

He loved her and she loved him back but they'd hidden it before but now they were able to be together.

Tears were in Po's eyes as he saw Shifu come in with Demi in his arms.

There were bandages all over her body.

He nearly didn't know her because of it.

"Don't worry Po. She's not dead, just badly hurt from the battle.

I tried to stop her but she was so set on stopping Tai-Lung.

She wanted to do it for everybody especially you." he replied softly.

He smiled sadly as he put Demi in her bed.

He knew how much his family was hurting.

Yamesh was also worried for Demi too.

He waited with Tigress in the kitchen.

She saw tears in his eyes but he was holding them back.

"You love her, don't you, the way I love Po?" she asked him.

He nodded sadly.

"Yes I have since we met.

She's like me.

She showed great courage in the mountains." he told her.

She smiled at that.

Po was thinking about what had happened to Demi as his eyes closed.

She moaned in agony as she opened her eyes.

She realised she was in her bed.

"I'm... sorry." she whispered as her eyes closed...


	7. The Aftermath of Battle

Afraid of Losing

Ch 7

Demi was in the Plane of Enlightment. She was frightened as she heard gentle music.

_It was coming from the Temple._

_She then opened the doors and ran in._

"_Demi come to me dear." A voice told her as she ran into the training room._

_A female leopard was standing there in a black kimono, a blue bandanna on her head, slender bodied._

"_MMom?" the teen asked nervously._

"_Yes honey it's me your mother Shika._

_I know you don't remember me. _

_Your father killed me after you were born._

_I'm proud of you and how you've grown in spirit and body and mind._

_I know Shifu and Po are proud too along with the Furious Five." Shika told her daughter._

"_Will we ever be a family biw that Dad's gone?" Demi asked her._

"_Maybe in the next life but for right now, be with your other family, where you belong._

_I am always in your heart and actions._

_I promise." Shika answered._

"_T-Thanks Mom._

_I love you." Demi replied._

"_I know. I love you too." Shika told the teen as she left the Plane…._

Demi groaned in agony as she woke up.

"Why am I feeling like I can't move at all?

Duh!

This is because I battled my father but he's not part of my family.

I… hope Po and the others are okay." She thought lying there in the warmth of the blanket.

Tigress was worried. She couldn't find Po anywhere.

He was still sick.

"Where is he?

I hope… he's okay." She said to herself .

She then saw Po sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

His fur had began to turn back to normal black and white but he wasn't out of the woods yet.

He was asleep holding a shooting star in his hand.

A smile crossed her face at that.

"_He must've been sleep walking again, probably a dream about the Dragon Warrior again!_

_But that's why I love him._

_Only he'll freak when I tell him my secret." _She thought as she sat under the tree and rested her head on his shoulder.

Viper was depressed as she was by Crane's side.

He was badly wounded and in a comatose state.

"_I can't bear to see any of my friends in pain especially you, my love._

_You shouldn't have defended me like that when Tai-Lung attacked me._

_That way you'd never be this way." _She thought kissing him gently.

Shifu sighed sadly as he meditated, trying to find the inner peace in his body but itt was hard.

His students were hurting badly and he felt helpless to do anything.

He smiled seeing the small bump under Tigress's robes.

He hoped that they would heal soon.

Yamesh growled as he trained in the forest jumping from tree to tree.

He was angry at himself for not helping Demi.

When TaiLung had hurt the other Masters except for Shifu and Tigress, he froze in fear.

"Next time there will be no fear in battle.

I won't let Demi get hurt like that again, no matter how dangerous the fight is.

She is all that matters to me now and maybe I can be a part of the Furious Five as well as being family." he thought working with his sword breathing heavily.

Tai-Lung had killed Yamesh's parents when he was just a cub.

He growled angrily hearing their screams as Tai-Lung killed them.

Po then opened his eyes to find Tigress beside him and that he was under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Oh man!

I was sleepwalking again." he said coughing slightly.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're not hurt." Tigress told him.

He was hiding something from the others as well as Shifu.

He and Tigress were going to get married.

"Po there's something I have to tell you." she told him.

"What is it?" he asked seeing the small bump under her robes.

"We're going to have a child!

You're going to be a father again." Tigress told him.

There was a look of shock in his eyes.

He fainted.

She laughed at that gently.

She had a feeling he'd react like this.

Shifu then heard soft crying from his room and went in there.

Monkey wondered what it was.

Shifu then saw a small head peek out from under the blankets.

It was his daughter Mei-Ling.

She looked like him but was cool headed and a big heart unlike Shifu.

"Don't worry Mei I'm here.

I know Tai-Lung scared you when he attacked last night but he won't bother us again, I promise you." he told her as she went back to sleep.

She was four years old.

Shifu's wife had left and never returned but left Mei-Ling with her father so he could train her.

Demi then woke up to find Yamesh by her side.

"Hey beauitful how're you feeling?" he said to her.

"In agony but still alive." she told him as she felt him kiss her.

He then saw Tigress and Po walk in.

He looked tired but worried.

Demi wondered what was going on.

"You're going to have a brother or sister. Tigress told me.

We're also getting married.

Soon we'll be a family." he told her.

Demi smiled at him but was worried...


	8. Spilling the Beans about Love

Afraid of Losing

Ch 8

Demi was worried, nervous was more like it.

She hadn't expected her adoptive father to get engaged and married to Tigress.

She couldn't let this happen.

"_I know Shifu will nap his cap along with the others if I let them know._

_Especially the part where Tigress is pregnant with my sibling." _She thought as a mischievous smile crossed her face.

She'd dyed her fur purple so she wouldn't look like Tai-Lung.

Po giggled as he and Tigress were in the River of Peace just swimming and being together.

"This is just a lovely night.

I… never knew." Po said.

"Never knew what?" Tigress asked him curious.

"That I would be the Dragon Warrior and getting married.

Along with being a father, it's pretty awesome!

I hope Demi's not mad about the changes." He answered as Tigress kissed him.

"I'm sure she's excited on the inside.

She is a teen after all." She replied.

Po giggled more as she nuzzled his stomach.

They then went under water to be alone for a while…

Crane felt nervous at what he was about to do.

He was going to propose to Viper about marriage.

He watched as she drank soup because he'd put the ring in the bowl.

"H-Help!" sh hissed coughing.

She'd swallowed the ring.

"_Oh no! This is not going as I planned!_

_How does Po be able to get Tigress but it's harder for me?" _he thought as he used the Helmich to get it out.

"Crane why was there a ring in the soup?" Shifu asked curious.

"Yes Crane why?

Were…. Are you proposing to me?" Viper said.

"YYes I am.

I want to marry you. I always have since we've been in love for so long.

I would've done it sooner but I was fighting my feelings.

So Viper will you marry me?" Crane answered.

"Of course I will!

I've been feeling this way too." She replied kissing him.

Monkey and Mantis couldn't help laughing at the look on Master Shifu's face.

He looked like he was going to explode as he fainted.

"Uh-oh somebody's in trouble!" Mantis jeered.

"Shut up!" Viper hissed as they carried Shifu to his room.

Crane had been surprised by Shifu's reaction to that.

Demi snickered at that.

"_If he freaked like that at Viper and Crane, I can't wait until I tell him about Po and Tigress getting married and having a kid." _She thought.

She was going to wait until he woke up to tell him.

Po smiled as he and Tigress climbed out of the rIVER OF Peace onto the soft grass.

He was feeling on top of the world right now especially after the little present Tigress had given him a while ago.

"I hope the others are okay and not think we're dead or something like that." Tigress said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What do you think our baby will be like?" Po asked her gently looking into her eyes.

"It'll be like you with your big heart and sense of hunour but my elegant body and mind as well as my inner strength." she answered as the baby kicked in her.

Po smiled feeling it against his paw.

"I can't wait for the little guy to get here. Maybe it'll be the Dragon Warrior when it's an adult.

I hope he doesn't give Shifu a head ache like you do but in a good way." pO TEASED HER SMILING.

"Very funny." she told him as they French kissed.

Demi heard them enter the Jade Temple at midnight. She saw Shifu glare at them the way he did with her when she came in that late.

Po then went into the kitchen to get a snack as Tigress went to her room.

Shifu had seen the bump but thought she was gaining a few pounds.

But deep down inside, he knew it was something more.

"Hey you missed the fun!" Mantis told Po as he walked into the kitchen.

"What did I miss?

Come on tell me!" he said to them.

"Okay we'll bite.

While you and Tigress were away, Crane proposed to Viper." Monkey answered.

"That's great! I knew they'd get married." Po replied.

"It was hilarious! Viper swallowed the ring and Crane had to get it out!

Plus Shifu blew a huge gasket. He fainted when he heard the news!" Monkey said snickering at the memory.

Po laughed out loud picturing it in his mind.

"Umm guys can you keep a secret?

Tigress and I... We're getting married!

Plus she's pregnant!

I'm gonna be a Dad again!

But you can't tell the others especially not Shifu.

He'll explode literally and it may be funny but bad for me and Tigress." Po said.

Monkey watched as Po left the kitchen eating almond cookies.

An evil smile crossed the two Master's faces.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Monkey asked.

"I'm right behind you!" Mantis cackled.

This was too good to keep a secret.

Crane and Viper were happy about the news but as that was happening, Demi was already with Shifu telling him the news.

"PO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

YOU'RE THE DRAGON WARRIOR FOR CHINA'S SAKE!" he yelled. He then began cursing in Chinese.

Demi couldn't help but laugh at this along with Monkey and Mantis.

"What's so funny young lady?" Tigress asked her sternly.

"Nothing." she replied evilly.

Po looked hurt at that. Tigress watched as he walked out of the bunk house and slamming the door.

"I hope you're happy. He's finally being happy and doing something both for you and him!

Maybe you should think about him for a change instead of yourself Demi!" she yelled as she went after Po...

Demi felt it was a hollow victory...

"Maybe I should let him marry Tigress if that's what makes him happy but once they're married and the baby's born. they're gonna forget about me." she thought walking into her and Po's room...


	9. Accepting Changes in her Life

Afraid of Losing

Ch 9

Tigress found Po in the kitchen of his Dad's noodle shop.

He was upset and eating leftovers of dumplings and noodles along with drinking Universe Juice.

"Po… you okay?

She didn't mean it." Tigress told him as he drank wine.

"She hates that I'm happy and want to get married.

You're like the most awesome Mom for her and our new baby." He slurred.

"What's going on down here?" a voice asked coming down the narrow steps.

It was Mr Ping, Po's Dad.

He noticed his son upset and drinking wine.

"Son you okay?

I see you ate the leftovers.

You're upset aren't you?

You can tell me." He told him.

"I-It's nothing Dad." Po replied sick to his stomach.

Wine always did that to him.

"Wait a minute! Who's this lovely lady?

Is she your girl friend?" he said smiling.

Tigress blushed at the way her boy friend's father had said that.

"I'm Tigress your future daughter in law.

Po and I are engaged to be married." She replied.

Mr Ping's mouth gaped open at that.

"I'm so happy my boy has a girl and a pretty one.

Now he'll be able to have a family." He replied to her.

"Umm, we're expecting our first born soon." Po said.

He watched as his Dad fainted.

"Will he be okay?" Tigress asked him.

"Yeah he's always like that with big news." He told her sighing sadly.

"_I haven't felt this sad since Mom died. Maybe I should stay here for a while until things cool down at the bunk house._

_I know Shifu's about to have a heart attack with everything that's happened." _Po thought as he fell to the ground because he was still drunk.

Tigress then carried him to outside the bunk house when she felt great agony.

She sank to her knees. Her water had broke.

"It's on it's way! Po wake up!" she said excitedly.

Shifu then came outside.

He could sense that a new addition was about to come.

She then fainted and everything went black…

Demi was worried waiting for her father to wake up. She'd helped bring him into their riim.

Po was awoken by the sound of shrill crying.

It was a baby.

"_Yes she gave birth to it!_

_I wonder if it looks like me or like Tigress?_

_She's probably in agony." _He thought waking up.

He then saw Demi beside him.

"Hey I-I'm sorry about last night. It's just the thought of a new Mom and a new brother or sister scared me and it still does.

Do you forgive me? I understand if you don't." the teen said to him looking away.

"Of course I forgive you.

Now let's go see the new member of our family." Po replied as they walked out of there…

But in the infirmary Shifu was lying in a bed. Viper was by his side as Po and Demi came in.

"What happened to him? It wasn't me and Tigress was it?" Po asked worried.

"No it wasn't. He delivered your baby and as it was in Tigress's arms he clutched his chest and fainted.

I think it was his heart and all the stress." Crane told him as he kissed Viper.

"Is Tigress okay along with the baby?" Po said worried.

"Yes they're fine, they're recovering well." Monkey told them with a smirk.

Po then saw the baby in a bamboo crib in blankets.

It was a baby panda.

It looked very much like Po but slender.

"Aww it's cute and it's like Daddy." he thought smiling as Tigress woke up.

"Hey babe how're you feeling? I can't believe the baby looks like me!

What're we gonna call her?" he asked her.

"I don't know what name to call it and it's a boy, not a girl." she said kissing him on the lips.

Demi looked disgusted at that.

"Mom I'm sorry about last night, I was just afraid." she told her.

"It's okay Demi I understand you're not used to big changes in your life. But you know I make your father happy but I'm going to care for you just as much as the baby and he might be a Dragon Warrior when he's older.

So he needs you as a big sister to help him. It'll be fun, the four of us." Tigress replied.

A smile crossed Demi's face at that.

"I'm looking forward to it. But what about Master Shifu?

Will he be okay?" Demi replied to her...


	10. A Dangerous Job

Afraid of Losing

A/N Hey guys I'm really happy this fic is being enjoyed. A very big thanks to the guys who reviewed. I haven't seen the novie but I wanna so bad. I have the movie novel. Shifu isn't dead. He had a stress induced heart attack but he had a pace maker inserted into him. I really hate Shifu but sine people like him. I'm a Po girl. Enjoy!

Ch 10

Demi watched as Shifu woke up.

His chest hurt from having to wake him up before he entered the Plane of Enlightment.

"Hey Demi.

What's going on? Why am I in the infirmary?" he asked her gently.

"You had a bad heart attack which was stress induced.

They had to put a pace maker in you to help your heart.

Po and the others were worried about you, Po most of all.

He wouldn't leave your side, not even to look after my brother and me along with my Mom." She answered.

Tears were in his eyes at that but blinked them away.

As their Master, he couldn't show emotion or weakness for anybody.

"_Maybe I'm not needed anymore by them. They are growing on their own journeys and finding families and love." _He thought as he walked out of the infirmary.

Demi then went to find her mother. Tigress was at the noodle shop with Shika her little brother.

Tigress was feeding him with a bottle.

"Hey Demi where were you?" she asked as Shika reached out for Demi.

"I was training at the Jade Palace with the others.

Oh yeah Dad says he'll be home later.

He's doing some work in another village. You know how it is when you're the Dragon Warrior.

Master Shifu has recovered from the surgery.

Dad asked me to check on him.

Why is he so mad at everyone most of the time?" she replied.

Tigress was thrown off guard by the question.

"He grew up that way alone like Yamesh with nobody to give him love or a family.

He thinks it makes him strong but he's weaker emotionally than physically.

Your father is his only friend as well as his student." Tigress explained to her.

"Oh okay. I'm going to my room." Demi said going upsrairs.

Her father in law smiled at that.

"That's teenagers for you. At least she'll grow out of it in a couple of years." HE TOLD HER.

He was worried for Po. Lately his only son had been sent on dangerous missions and every time Po left in his Dragon Warrior gear, he couldn't think of anything, not even noodles.

Until he knew his son was safe.

He looked at a photo of him and Po when he was Demi's age wearing his noodle boy apron.

"_I miss you son. Please be careful. _

_This time it's not like the battles you dream of when you sleep._

_If you get hurt, I wouldn't forgive myself." _He thought as he blinked back tears.

Demi was feeling sad as she listened to music. She was missing her father, the Dragon Warrior but her Mom was paying attention to Shika but she didn't care.

"I miss you Dad. Be vareful out there and make China a better place." she thought sitting in her bean bag chair.

Po sighed with excitement as he along with Monkey and Mantis ebrwews rgw village in Western China.

Rgw asssassuns there were making life miserable for the villagers but he would put a stop to it as the Dragon Warrior.

He adjusted his wide brimmed hat that hid his face so nobody knew his identity.

He loved that when he had the Dragon Warrior gear on, he wasn't Po anymore, he was the bodacious Dragon Warrior, righter of wrongs.

Mantis smiled as Po saw assassins corner an innocent woman.

"Give us your food or we'll hurt you!" they threatened sharpening their swords.

"I don't think so!" Po yelled as he got in their way.

They gasped but snickered at him.

"Well if isn't the great Dragon Warrior! What're you gonna do?" they said to him but they didn't hear his answer as he took them out one by one with his kung fu skills and iron stomach but he felt pain in his arm.

Monkey rushed to his aid as he fell to the ground.

"W-Will he be okay? Shifu's gonna kill us if he's dead!" Mantis told him.

"I-I'll be oksy guys. They're gone." Po whispered as everything went black...

Tigress was feeling sad, like something bad had happened.

She and Demi then saw Shifu enter the shop.

"Demi go look after Shika. I have to talk to Master Shifu." she told her. Demi understood and picked up her baby brother.

"What's wrong?

It's Po, isn't it?" Tigress told him.

He nodded.

"Yes. He's been poisoned but we're helping him.

It happened on his latest mission taking care of assassins." he answered her.

Tigress was worried because she and Po would marry in a few weeks and officially be husband and wife.

Demi watched as her moher walked out of the shop with Shifu.

She gasped seeing Po in an agony filled state.

He drifted in and out of sleep and couldn't move because the poison was coursing through him.

Viper felt sorry for her. She and Crane had returned from their honey moon.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have let him go on a mission like that." Tigress said to him.

He knew how she felt...

One of the assassins had moved into the Village and watched as Demi was with Yamesh.

"I think I found a way to get revenge on the Dragon Warrior." he thought smiling...


	11. Never make a Warrior Angry

Afraid of Losing

A/N Here's more action for you guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them!

Ch 11

Yamesh ran into the noodle shop wounded and exhausted.

Tigress was shocked and worried as she led him upstairs.

"What happened to you?" she asked him nervous to know the answer.

"Demi… she was taken by assassins. I tried to stop them but I failed.

Now I hate myself for losing the fight." He explained to her.

Po was angry as he heard that.

He was in bed but got up hearing that.

"Oh yeah! I'll get her back and show those punks nobody messes with the Dragon Warrior's kid!" he yelled but Tigress glared at him that made him go quiet.

"You'll do no such thing Po.

You're still recovering from last time. You're too weak.

I'll go get Demi back.

Stay here with Shika, okay? I'll be back soon." Tigress replied.

Po nodded in reply as Shika was in his arms.

"_I'm the Dragon Warrior. I should be rescuing Demi, not Tigress._

_Those assassin dudes play dirty and she'll get hurt._

_I know she and Demi along with Shika are all that matters to me besides being the Dragon Warrior." _He thought as he fed his son and put him back in his crib.

Demi shuddered in fear as the assassins pondered what to do to her.

"We could rough her up a bit.

That would make the Dragon Warrior fear us!" one suggested.

"No the girl must stay alive or we lose our bargaining chip.

To the Dragon Warrior, his family is his biggest weakness along with his precious little Master." The leader chuckled in reply.

Demi then saw Shifu tied up too. He looked worried but was hiding it.

"_These guys are freaks! I hope Dad doesn't give into them._

_I've got to stay strong but I'm scared._

_You're the Dragon Warrior in training Demi. You can stay strong until your Dad shows up to stop these creeps." _The teen told herself mentally.

The assassins cackled as they beat up Demi.

Shifu watched helpless as the teen barely made a whimper as pain throbbed through her body.

"Not so tough now kid?

Go ahead and cry.

We know you want to, you loser!

To think you're the Dragon Warrior's kid!" they said to her.

Shifu then saw Demi whimper as they hurt her arm with a sword but then he saw one of the assassins fall to the floor.

Tigress then showed up, fury blazing in her eyes.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, ever unless you want to die!" she snarled.

Shifu was impressed. He'd never seen Tigress fight with this much emotion before.

"Wow! You're fighting with the love of a mother in your spirit." He remarked.

She saw Demi lying on the floor out cold.

But then Tigress was sent to the ground as they messed with her pressure points.

"N-No! Got to stay strong to save both my Master and Demi!" she growled but it was no use.

"Go to the Jade Palace and tell that excuse for a Dragon Warrior that we have his wife, Master and daughter and we're going to kill them if he doesn't back off us!" they told Zeng.

He nodded scared as he flew off to the Jade Palace.

Po then saw Viper come in. She looked worried.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"It's Tigress! She, Demi and Master Shifu have been taken prisoner by those assassins you beat last week and they said they'll kill them if you don't let them keep on doing what they like." Crane told him.

Deep down inside of Po, anger was rising and he was about to explode like a zit.

"They're not killing anybody, not while the Dragon Warrior is still around!" he told them as he dressed in his Dragon Warrior gear.

"Monkey stay here and look after Shika. If Tigress found out I left him alone, she'd be angry.

Crane, Viper you with me?" he told them.

"We're ready.

They'll pay for their crime." Crane yelled as they set off.

Mantis made a face as he watched them go off.

In the Western Village, the assassain crew were making life miserable for the villagers.

Tigress scowled at them as she lay in the cell they'd put her, Shifu and Demi in.

"I hope Po comes. He's the only one beside me who can stop these guys." she thought as Demi groaned in pain lying on a pile of straw.

Shifu knew that these thugs wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted.

Po, Viper and Crane then entered the Western Village after sunset to give the element of surprise to their foes.

They then snuck into the crew's hideout. Some of the assassins were drunk but their leader wasn't.

Po saw his wife and daughter along with his Master in a cage and approached it quietly but then a shooting star came flying in his direction but he missed it.

"Hello Dragon Warrior we meet again maybe for the last time, I hope." Jango the leader of the crew snarled as he lunged at Po but he blocked his attack.

"Let my family go! They've nothing to do with this!

It's bwtween you and me." Po said striking a pose.

"I could let them go... but I'm having too much fun with them especially your daughter.

How can somebody like her be the next Dragon Warrior? She's pathetic!" Jango yelled slashing Po's sleeve.

But that didn't matter to him, he was too filled with rage to care.

"How dare you attack her like that!" Po yelled as purple energy glowed in his eyes and shot out from his hands knocking the leader off his feet and out cold.

Tigress gasped impressed as he brojke the bars.

Shifu smiled. He knew what Po had just done was something no Dragon Warrior had done in ages.

"Let's get out of here. I've a feeling they won't bother us or this Village again!" Po told them as he untied Shifu and lifted Demi up gently.

It scared him seeing her badly wounded and beat up by those thugs.

Viper had shot the other assassins with poison darts from her tail.

"Let's go. Our mission has been completed." she said to them as she went off and Crane followed her.

Back in the Jade Palace, Demi was resting in the infirmary and in a coma.

Tigress was nervous about the condition of her older daughter but Po was worried for Demi.

Also there was something on his mind involving the battle with Jango.

"Master Shifu?

What was that amazing energy rushing through my body while I was fighting Jango? It was sort of... cool." he asked.

Shifu chuckled at that.

"It was the power of the Great Dragon.

It resides in the Dragon Warrior's body, a form of ancient magic. He can use it in battle and cause great things to happen.

None of the other Dragon Warriors were able to connect to it to unleash it but you have." Shifu explained.

Po's mouth opened at that in awe. Shifu couldn't help but laugh at his student.

He would have to train Po in how to use this new weapon as a warrior...


	12. Letting the Hurt Out

Afraid of Losing

A/N Hey guys here's more. This chapter is for Corset rebellion follower who's Shifu's biggest fan.

This chapter is about Shifu learning to be strong emotionally because she said that he's emotionally withdrawn because he's hurting so he wants Po's help.

Ch 12

Demi was awake in the infirmary. She wondered how she got here.

In her mind she remembered what had happened.

"Hey kid how're you?" a voice asked her.

Somebody walked in. It was Master Shifu.

"I-I'm fine Shifu. It's just wounds, I'll make it.

You… seem sad about something Master.

You should let it out." She replied.

"I'm fine Demi. Just bad memories that's all." Rgw wlderly red panda said as he went into the training room.

Po was there training with the dummy. He smiled sadly at that.

It made him think of Tai-Lung, the determination in his eyes.

He felt tears well up in his eyes but refused to let them out.

"_I want to but I can't show weakness in front of anybody, not even those I trust._

_Besides in their eyes, emotions are a sign of weakness." _He thought as Po saw the look od pain and hurt in his eyes.

"He seems so sad, hurting inside.

I know it's because of Tai-Lung but maybe it's something more.

I'm going to find out what and help him." Po thought as he saw Shifu walk out of there.

He sighed sitting outside under the Scred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"_I feel so alone, trapped in the darkness._

_Ever since my father… I can never be happy or free,forever trapped emotionally like a bird in a cage. _

_Maybe I should tell Po why I'm so… withdrawn and negative most of the time._

_Maybe he'd understand." _He thought as Tigress watched secretly from her hiding place.

Po then approached Shifu.

"Hey you okay?

You seem sad.

You want to talk about it?" he asked him softly.

"Yes I do. I know I seem mean and angry at you but the fact is I'm mad at myself.

I always have since my father despised me for being weaker than my brother. But I couldn't take more of his suffering so I ran away from those who are precious to me.

Also my mistake with Tai-Lung made it worse, the pain inside.

I wish I could get rid of it but I'm not strong enough." Shifu told him crying.

This shocked Po. Shifu had never shown emotion or sadness before but wanted to help him.

"Hey it's okay.

He can't hurt you anymore. You're free.

Plus what happened with Tai-Lung wasn't your fault. It was a mistake and you learned from it harshly.

But at least you haven't losr anyone precious to you." Po reassured him as he hugged him gently.

Tigress was watching this tender moment with tears in her eyes.

Po then left him alone for a while but he felt sad for some reason.

He then saw Viper come in. She had a worried look on her scaly face.

"It's your father." she said softly.

Po then ran into the Village and in the direction of the noodle shop his father owned.

He ran in finding Tigress there sad.

"I'm sorry Po, so sorry. It was his time, I guess." she said approaching him but he ran off from the noodle shop.

Demi was worried seeing the look in her father's eyes.

"Let him be Demi. He needs some time alone." Tigress told her daughter.

Demi nodded as she went upstairs to her room.

Mr Ping had died of a stroke from worrying about Po.

"Po, Dragon Warrior are you okay?" Shifu asked siftly as he had seen that Po had raided the bunk house kitchen.

"You're upset. I aw the damage in the kitchen.

Remember what you told me, about not being able to let emotions out?

You have to. I don't like seeing you upset." Shifu told him.

Po teared up as he told his Master everything.

Shifu understood how his Dragon Warrior was feeling.

"The pain will... pass in time." he said crying too.

The other Masters were stunned hearing them. They'd never seen Shifu be this emotional before.

The next morning Shifu woke up feeling sadder than ever before in his life.

Demi then watched as he walked past her without saying anything.

Po hadn't eaten in a while. That worried Tigress. Po never refused a meal in his life.

"Shifu needs to learn how to be strong emotionally. He's strong on the outside but on the inside he's weaker than me." the teen thought as he was at the River of Harmony.

He was meditating, trying to summon the inner peace within his tiny body.

He felt at ease here.

He then woke up seeing Po and Demi beside him.

"What're you doing here? You know I like to be alone here!" he said to them.

"We wanted to train you in being strong within and learn to be free. That way you'll be at inner peace." Demi replied to him.

Shifu smiled at that.

"Thanks guys." he told her.

The rest of the day they trained in confidence building and warrior tasks.

Shifu felt better as the sun set but there was somebody watching him.

It was a slender red panda male in a black ninja suit.

He wanted to make Shifu pay for leaving him and his family.

Po then walked into the Jade Palace when he saw somebody in the kitchen cooking.

It was a female panda woman in blue robes and sandals.

It was Po's mother.

Her name was Suki and she was like her son in spirit and inner strength.

"Hey honey it's been a long time since we saw each other.

You were just a baby." she said to him.

"W-Who're you?" he asked her softly.

"I'm Suki your mother. I know you have a million questions on your mind son." she answered him.

Tears were in his eyes as he hugged her.

"Why did you leave me at the noodle shop when I was a baby?

Didn't you want me?" Po told her.

She sighed sadly at that. She knew this question would come up sooner or later.

"I had no choice honey. Your father was fighting many assassins but they found out the Dragon Warrior was him, they threatened they would kill us so I had to hide you.

I saw Mr Ping's noodle shop and knew he would be a good father to you. I left a note in the basket you were in that I left on the door step.

I knew you were destined to be the Dragon Warrior like your father was.

He cared about righting wrongs and helping people.

After that night I have been in hiding ever since but when I heard of your victory against Tai-Lung, I had to see you.

I am proud of you." she told him.

Viper and the others were stunned hearing that.

Shifu then saw a shooting star come his way as he dodged it in time.

He then saw who had thrown it and froze...

"Hello son it's been a long time." he told Shifu...


	13. Seejubg Revenge on Shifu

Afraid of Losing

Ch 13

Shifu then saw his father reveal himself.

His name was Nachi and he looked like Shifu a ;py and had an attitude like his.

"Why're you here Dad?

I thought you didn't care about me!" Shifu asked as he lunged at his father.

"I came for revenge son and I know how to get it by destroying those you hold close to you, especially the Dragon Warrior." Nachi replied to him smiling.

"_He's insane!_

_I won't let him ruin things for me or Po along with the Furious Five._

_I'm the one you're mad at, not them!" _he thought as he watched him leave.

But the threat his father had whispered in his ear chilled him to the bone.

Po then came over to him.

"Who was that guy?

He took you on and fought like you." He told him.

"H-He's nobody, just a confused loser." Shifu lied but the Deagon Warrior saw pain in his friend's eyes.

Tigress saw he was distracted as he sparred against Demi.

She had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling them. .

Shifu's POV

I can't believe my father has returned after all these years.

He still has a grudge against me because I left my family when I was a teen.

For the Furious Five's sake as well as Po's, I must fight him alone.

I hope I can defeat him.

End POV.

Nachi smiled seeing his son in mental agony was sweet, better than physical hurt.

"Soon you'll wish you never left us Shifu when they die at my hands!" he cackled as he watched those his son was precious to.

Demi wondered what was wrong with Shifu.

"Maybe he's in a bad mood today and he just needs some alone time." Po suggested to her.

"You could be right but maybe there's something more to what we see.

I've a feeling that guy he was fighting is related to him." Demi told him.

Shifu had entered the training room and dressed in battle armour.

Viper along with the other Masters wondered what he was up to.

Shifu sighed as he sat on a roof top that night. He had made an important decision.

For the safety of those he cared about, he would fight his father awau from the Jade Palace.

Tigress was worried. Shika was acting strange such as his eyes glowed with that power Po had and he hovered in the air.

He also had been waking up in the middle of the night crying.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Demi asked her mother later.

"I'm not sure. He has the power of the Great Dragon like your father." Tigress told her.

But as Demi held her brother, she saw a vision of Shifu.

He'd gone into the forest to fight his father.

Demi was nervous and went to find her father.

Po was already in his Dragon Warrior gear.

He'd seen the vision Demi had and was going to help Shifu.

"Let me help you! I'm a Dragon Warrior too!" she protested.

"I know but you're still young. You'll have plenty of time for great battles. Stay here with your mother and brother and don't follow me." Po told her.

She rolled her eyes at that.

Nachi laughed as Shifu arrived at the meeting place in the forest.

"It's time for revenge! You're gonna wish yor Dragon Warrior was here to protect you because you'll be dead when I'm through with you!" HE TELLED.

"Bring it on Dad! You'll never beat me.

I've changed since I was thirteen." Shifu replied.

"We'll see about that!" Nachi yelled lunging at him...


	14. Battling to Protect his Master

Afraid of Losing

A/N Here's more of the fic. A big thanks to those who've reviewed so far. I'm glad you're liking it.

Ch 14

Po's heart was racing as he leapt from tree to tree in the forest.

He hoped he could reach Shifu in time to help him.

He could sense his Master's aura because of the powers of the Great Dragon.

"_I hope I'm not too late._

_Shifu's Dad is a jerk._

_Just because he made a mistake with his family doesn't mean he has to nearly die to fix it._

_If he hurts him… he'll pay!" _he thought as he approached the area where Shifu and Nachi were fighting.

Nachi smiled as he pinned his son to the ground.

"_This is too easy and too much fun!_

_You should've stayed with us when you had the chance._

_Now you'll pay!" _he thought.

"Just give up, surrender like you always did around me Shifu and I'll make it easier on you.

Why keep fighting? I'm sure your precious students will be fine without a loser like you." Nachi said as he unsheathed his sword.

Shifu whimpers softly at that.

He was nearly out of energy but he had to keep going.

Memories of training the Furious Five along with being a father flooded through his mind.

"I don't regret my life father.

I have made others proud but the one person I wanted to make proud hates me.

But it doesn't matter because unlike you, I have made a family out of my students and because of it, Im stronger than you think!" Shifu snarled as he broke out of his father's grip and struck a pose.

But then he felt pain in his tail. Nachi had stuck his sword into it as his anger built.

Shifu then fell to the ground.

"Master Shifu No!" a voice yelled as Po appeared and knelt beside Shifu.

"What're you doing here?

This is my fight.

Please…" Shifu said as his eyes closed.

He was very weak.

Po felt anger rise in him as Nachi cackled.

"So much for my son!

He was a loser to begin with!

But no matter, I can have fun with you his Dragon Warrior!" he said as he lunged at Po but he dodged it.

"He's not a loser! He's greater than you think!

Why do you hate him so much? You're his father.

Dads are supposed to love their kids no matter what." Po yelled as he felt that power, the power of the Great Dragon flow within him.

"I did until… the power of the Genki was in him. The power of the Genki is the powers from the greatest warrior in our family.

It makes you stronger than any warrior, stronger than you and me combined.

But he wouldn't use his power so I despised him, hit him, made him hurt spiritually.

But then he ran away one night and I can't forgive him for that.

The power of the Genki was supposed to be mine! In our family I am the strongest warrior but no, it has to be my step son Shifu.

But you and I can destroy him. I sense great power in you Dragon Warrior." He explained.

"_I… never knew Master Shifu was that powerful._

_He mustn't know how to use the power of the Genki._

_His Dad is insane. Just because he doesn't have the power of the Genki doesn't mean he has to treat Shifu like that._

_Now I understand why Master Shifu is cold hearted sometimes, he is just hurting." _Po thought as he prepared to fight.

"I'm sorry but I'm not like you. Shifu is a great teacher and friend but unlike me, pride has blinded you!

I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Po growled as a purple aura surrounded him and his eyes became purple eye slits.

"W-What's happened to him? I swore he was easy to beat.

But for some reason he's stronger, stronger than me.

Of course he's defending my loser of a son Shifu.

Why does he care so much about him?" Nachi thought.

"I care about him because he's my friend and Master.

He trained me in being the Dragon Warrior.

He also taught me to believe in myself.

You're so wrong about Shifu!" Po yelled as he rushed toward Nachi, great power rushing through him.

Tigress heard a powerful explosion come from the forest and ran into it leaving Demi with Sikha.

She had a feeling something was happening.

After the smoke had cleared, Po was still standing as well as Nachi.

"You've impressed me Dragon Warrior.

Until we meet again." Nachi said leaping off.

Po calmed down as the purple aura around him faded and his eyes became normal again.

He had many bruises and wounds from fighting Nachi but it didn't matter sd he picked Shifu up gently.

His Master whimpered in pain.

"Sorry Master.

He's gone." Po whispered as they went back to the Valley.

When they returned to the Jade Palace the other Masters were shocked by the state he and Shifu were in.

"What happened?" Viper asked as Crane took Shifu from him and headed to the infirmary.

"His father attacked him in battle by playing dirty.

He nearly killed him.

I took care of his father." Po said gently.

He then went to clean up.

He was worried for Shifu. His Master was more hurt than he and the others realised.

He couldn't get what happened out of his mind as he played with his noodles.

"Is something wrong Dad? You normally finish by now." Demi asked him.

"N-Nothing's wrong." Po lied as he ate the noodles.

Tigress knew something was up because she saw it in his eyes...


	15. Darkness Overcomes Light

Afraid of Losing

Ch 15

Po was training with renewed streng.

Thoughts of what had happened in the forest were still in his mind.

"You're still training at this time of night?

What's bugging you?

Is it what happened to Shifu?

That wasn't your fault, you know that." Viper said to him.

"Yeah I know but I shouldn't have let him go alone like that." He replied to her sadly.

She knew he spent most of the time either with his family or with Shifu in the infirmary.

She felt sorry for him.

She knew that Shifu was Po's Master.

"_What happened to Shifu the other day affected us all._

_But it hurt Po more._

_He had to fight Shifu's father using the powers of the Great Dragon._

_He hasn't told Tigress or Demi either, I see." _She thought as she slithered away to be with her husband.

Crane was in their room waiting for her.

"Where were you?" he asked her as they kissed.

"I… was talking to Po.

He's still sad about what happened yesterday. It wasn't his fault.

I hope Shifu wakes up. We need him to help Po." Crane told her.

In the infirmary Shifu was beginning to stir.

"_Why am I feeling this pain through my entire body?_

_Why am I here in the infirmary?_

_I remember now._

_I was badly hurt when fighting my father._

_I hope the others are okay especially Po._

_He took him on and sent him running." _The Master thought as he rested.

Tigress was talking to Viper. She was telling her why her husband was feeling sad at the moment.

She understood as she trained pummelling a spiked ball into pieces.

Demi sighed as she watched Sihka sleep.

She hadn't had any training for a while and she was restless.

Po felt relieved as he saw that Shifu was awake.

"Hey Shifu you're okay!

I.. was worried about you. I thought you'd never wake up." He said.

"Yes me too. Only pain throbs through my body from the injuries.

What happened to my tail?" the Master told him.

"In the battle with your Dad, he plunged his sword into it, remember?

The healers removed it but had… to remove the tail. I'm sorry." Po said to him.

Shifu saw it on the bedside table.

There was agony in his eyes as Po left.

Demi then unsheathed the Dragon Blade, the sword she'd wield when she was ready to be the Dragon Warrior.

The blade glowed with magic as Demi sparred using it to cut things into a zillion pieces.

"This rocks so much!" she said but then magic surrounded her and entered her body.

She then picked it up from the floor. There was still magic in it as she resheathed it and put it back in her father's room.

"_That was cool but weird. I wonder what it did to me?_

_Also Dad and Shifu don't have to know I was using the Dragon Blade._

_Maybe I have powers now like Dad and Sikha." _She thought leaving the room.

Later that night as Tigress checked on her while she was asleep, the teen was levitating off her bed.

"What happened to her that she's doing this?

Maybe I should tell Po about it but not now. He has enough on his mind without her adding to it.

Po then caught her as she woke up the next morning. There was a blue dragon mark on her neck.

"That's weird. I've never noticed that on her before." he thought as they ate breakfast.

Tigress had entered Master Shifu's room. He'd moved back there from the infirmary.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's Demi. She's been acting weird, weirder than usual.

Last night she was levitating off her bed.

What is it that's making her do this?" she said to him.

"She has unlocked her powers but the Dragon Scroll says that she'll... grow up to be the Dark Dragon Warrior and... and." Shifu said.

"And what Master?" she asked worried.

"She'll destroy everything and everyone she cares about. We'll have to lock her up to be safe.

We'd better not tell Po.

He'd be upset and that isn't good." Shifu said as he got to his feet slowly from bed.

Demi was outside shooting purple lightning from her hands and enjoying it.

This made Tigress very worried.

"Honey we... need to talk." Tigress said to her teenage daughter.

"Sure Mom what is it? I'm not in trouble am I?" Demi asked her calming down through heavy breathing.

This would hurt Tigress with what she was about to say.

"You're... being sent away. It's not you, it's just to keep the Valley safe from your powers.

You see in the Dragon Scroll, you'll grow up to be the Dark Dragon Warrior and destroy everything and everyone you care about, even your father and I." Tigress explained to her gently blinking back tears.

"Do you hate me or something?

Have I done something wrong to make you do this?" she asked worriedly.

"No you haven't. It's just a precauition to protect us and yourself from you.

Your father and I still love you evil or not." she answered.

She watched as the teen ran off upset.

Shifu sighed at that as he watched Tigress follow Demi.

In her room Demi's eyes glowed with blue light as her anger took over and a black mist surrounded her room.

Her anger was being unleashed through her powers.

Po and the others felt the Palace floor shake from Demi's anger.

"What's going on?" Po asked worriedly.

"It is Demi's powers. She's unleashing her anger through them.

She'll calm down soon." the Master answered gravely.

Po was nervous as Tigress told him what was going on with Demi.

"You're sending her to the prison you locked Tai-Lung in?

I hope that she really won't turn evil." he told her.

"I know it hurts but it has to be done for the sake of the Valley and those in it." Shifu said sadly as the earth quake stopped.

"That's good. She must've calmed down." he told them as the door opened but Demi had changed her appearance.

She had pierced ears, black clothes on, a tattoo on her forehead and evil in her heart.

There was also darkness and despair in her eyes as she took off.

"You can't catch me! I'm too powerful!" she cackled as she flew off into China.

Po was worried about this. He hoped that he and the Furious Five could find her and stop her from making a huge mistake that she'd regret...

Demi smiled as she entered a Village in Northern China where her father wouldn't find her along with the Furious Five.

"This'll be fun!" she thought using her powers to take over the village.

She laughed as the villagers ran into hiding scared of her...


	16. Tantrum

Afraid of Losing

A/N Thanks again for the reviews. They mean a lot to me.

Ch 16

Shifu sighed as he, Po and Tigress along with the Furious Five were searching for Demi.

Tigress was feeling guilty because Demi had reacted badly to the news she'd told her.

"_This is my fault._

_Demi got angry at me because she was going to be sent away._

_I should be the one facing Demi's wrath, not my husband and my friends." _She thought.

Po could read her thoughts.

"It's not your fault Tigress.

It was bound to happen sometime.

Maybe we can convince her to go good." Po replied sadly as Shifu sensed great spiritual aura coming from a village in the mountains.

"I have a feeling she's there.

Let's go!" Viper heard him say.

Demi cackled as she made the village miserable.

She'd grown stronger in her powers and was using them for evil.

"_Why would this happen?_

_Demi wasn't meant to be evil, she was meant to be good, to help the Valley._

_Why did she change?" _Po thought as they entered the village.

The villagers were hiding afraid to reveal themselves in case Demi would hurt them with her powers.

Demi was in the Temple of the mountains and had seen them.

"So my parents have come to stop me eh?" she told herself as her eyes glowed.

She then brought Tai-Lung back to life.

"What do you want? I am at your service." he told her.

"Good. I wish to destroy my father the Dragon Warrior Po and his friends." she answered him.

An evil smile crossed his face at that. "You're just like your old man.

It'll be fun taking Po out as my revenge along with my father!" he growled in pleasure as he waited in the Temple with her biding their time.

Shifu then led them towards the temple.

"This ends here!" he yelled as Po and the others followed him.

They then heard growling as Tai-Lung emerged from the shadows.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Po said backing away nervous.

"I was until somebody brought me back." he answered.

"Demi don't do this! I know deep down inside you're still good!" Tigress yelled as Demi appeared.

"I can Mom if I want to.

There is no more goodness in me anymore. It vanished when you tried to get rid of me by sending me away!" the teen yelled as she sent Tigress flying with her powers.

Tai-Lung cackled as he pinned Po to the wall.

"You're not s otough are you Dragon Warrior?

You and Shifu will pay for what you did to me!" he growled as he slashed at Po but Shifu blocked it.

"It's not our fault it happened. You fell to the dark side a long time ago, you were the biggest mistake I ever made!" Shifu yelled as he felt pain in his pressure points.

Demi then saw Sukha appear. His eyes glowed with violet light as a strange glowing mark appeared on his forehead.

It was the symbol of harmony.

"What's he doing here? He's in danger!" Po yelled worriedly.

But then Shika shot violet energy out of his hands as Demi did the same with her powers.

"Sorry little brother but I'm taking care of you now while I still have a chance!" she yelled but his power beat her as she fell to the ground weakened.

Tigress watched as Tai-Lung faded. Shifu reathed a sigh of great relief.

Sukha gurgled hapily as Po picked him up.

"Good boy you calmed your sister down so she can't hurt anybody." he said gntly to him as Tigress picked up Demi.

She'd been shorted by Shika over powering her with the power of the Great Dragon.

The harmony symbol was still on his fore head.

Viper and the other Masters sighed as they returned to the Jade Palace.

But Shifu along with Po and Tigress were worried about Demi.

"Will... she be okay?" Po asked sadly holding Demi's hand.

"She's fine, jusy exhausted after that dark energy over took her. What she did wasn't really her fault.

Tai-Lung used her to get revenge but Sukha's love for her helped her. She has no remaining memort of what she did.

She has the powers of the Freat Dragon of Emotions." Shifu explained to them.

Tigress watched as Po kissed Demi on the fore head.

"Please wake up soon." he whispered as they left the room...


	17. Trying to Fight Destiny

Afraid of Losing

A/N Hey guys this is the last chapter of this fic. I know many of you have been enjoying it but don't worry I'm writing a sequel for this one.

I hope you enjoy

Ch 17

Po wasn't able to sleep that night. He was busy thinking of Demi.

He knew it wasn't her fault about what had happened in Western China.

"_I know she's meant to turn against us, destrot the Valley, her destiny according to the Dragon Scroll._

_But why does it have to be?_

_Demi may have been Tai-Lung's daughter but she's not like him._

_Also I'm worried about Shika. What will his destiny be?_

_Probably to be the next Dragon Warrior and have to destroy somebody he cares about._

_It isn't fair!" _he thought as he went for a walk.

Shifu couldn't sleep either after what had happened today.

He was meditating in the training room as he heard noises coming from the kitchen.

He then walked in.

Po was making soup at this time of night.

"Can't sleep after what happened?" he asked his student.

"No not really. That was scary what nearly happened.

It's…. just I'm worried for both Demi and Sikha. Especially about their destinies.

I know she's meant to be the Dark Dragon Warrior but she's still my daughter.

Shika is only a year old. What will his destiny be?

To fight his sister?" Po replied.

It shocked Shifu to hear him talk so gravely.

"Maybe there is a way if you have hope.

Destiny can change Po like Winter into Spring as with warriors dein good to bad and bad to good.

They just have to believe they can change their destiny.

Demi doesn't have to be the Dark Dragon Warrior if you don't want her to and Sukha won't have to grow up to defeat her." Shifu replied to him.

"Yeah you're right Mster!

I believe they can change their destiny." Po told him.

Shifu smiled as he left the kitchen.

He heard soft moaning come from Demi's room as the teen began to wake up.

"Demi you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Y-Yeah I... had a bad dream. How did I get back here? I thought they wanted to send me away like I'm a criminal." she asked him.

"You were injured in a battle after you ran off and we had to find you.

I'd better tell your father you're awake." Shifu said to her.

"I'm sorry for what I did Master. It was like something dark took over me and I couldn't fight it." she replied.

"I know but it wasn't your fault. Wvwb if you do get sent away, it's not because your parents hate you, it's because they love you that they're doing it.

And it hurts them more than you know." he told her walking out of the room.

While he went to get Po, Demi was thinking about what he just said and sighed.

Po then came into her room. There was a look of joy in his jade green eyes.

"Dad... you and Mom can send me away if you want, I know you're omly doing it because you love me and wanna protect the Valley.

I know it'll hurt me but it'll hurt you and Mom more." she told him.

Po was taken aback by her decision.

He sighed later that day as he, Tigress and Shifu escorted Demi to the prison hidden in the mountains where most of China's infamous criminals resided.

Shifu saw tears in Tigress's eyes as guards began to lead Demi into the prison.

"Don't cry Mom. We'll be together as long as you have hope.

I can change my destiny, I know it.

I'll see you soon.

Don't forget me, okay?

I love you." she replied as she was led into the prison.

Shifu felt tears well up in his eyes as they returned to the Jade Palace.

"I mustn't show how sad I am about this.

She was brave to decide to be locked up." he thought as they entered the Valley of Peace.

Po returned to the noodle shop for a while as Tigress remained in the Jade Palace taking care of Shika until he came back later.

Today was a sad day for him and Tigress. His only daughter was locked up in a prison cell and he still was sad after the passing of his father but had hidden it.

Demi closed her eyes as she tried to make herself at home on the cold floor of her prison.

She missed her family right now but this was the only way to protect them...

Tigress sighed as Shika started to learn how to talk. His voice was like Po's.

"Mama where Demi? Me miss her." Shika said to her.

Tigress's heart nearly broke hearing that.

How could she explain?

"She went away for a while so bad people wouldn't hurt me, Daddy and you." she answered as he hugged her.

"Shika love you and Dada.

Demi too." he told her smiling.

Po smiled too.

Shika was so innocent, unaware of what had happened to Demi but they knew she could change her destiny along with Shika...


End file.
